


A cause de moi

by djino04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Dean se sent coupable de la mort de son père.





	A cause de moi

**Author's Note:**

> Salut
> 
> Seul OS que j'ai écrit sur the fandom. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.
> 
> Bonne lecture 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne possède rien.

**POV Dean Winchester**

Lorsque je vois papa allongé sur le lit d’hôpital, entouré de médecins qui essayent désespérément de faire repartir son cœur, je sens quelque chose en moi se briser. Je sais que c’est de ma faute, que s’il meurt ce soir c’est à cause de moi. 

Je les regarde abandonner le combat, je sais qu’ils ne peuvent rien faire pour l’aider, ce qui a causé sa mort est quelque chose de surnaturelle. Je sens les larmes montés dans mes yeux, mais je ne les laisserai pas couler. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas devant mon petit frère, pas devant l’homme tombé à cause de moi.  

Un médecin s’approche de nous mais je ne peux détacher les yeux du corps sans vie de mon père. Je n’entends pas ce qu’il dit, je ne comprends pas ses paroles, mais de toutes manières il ne sait rien, ils ne savent pas que s’il est mort c’est à cause de moi. 

Je sens quelqu’un me pousser doucement vers la droite, me forçant à arracher mon regard. Sam me guide jusqu’à ma chambre lentement. J’aurais dû me douter que papa allait faire quelque chose, les discussions cœur-cœur n’ont jamais été son truc. J’aurais dû savoir et l’empêcher car si je l’avais fait, il ne serait pas mort, en tout cas pas tout de suite, et pas à cause de moi. 

Une fois dans mon lit, les événements des derniers jours me reviennent en mémoire. Lorsque nous avons compris que nous avons retrouvé papa allongé dans ce lit, attaché, c’est Sam qui a pensé à l’eau bénite. Mais j’aurais dû savoir que ça n’allait pas être suffisant, j’aurais dû me douter que s’il le gardé en vie il y avait bien une raison. Si j’avais réfléchi, rien ne serait arrivé.  Et plus tard dans la cabane j’aurais dû comprendre que ce n’était pas lui, si je l’avais neutralisé plutôt, rien ne se serait passé. Je n’aurais pas été blessé, et nous n’aurions pas dû nous précipiter vers l’hôpital, il n’y aurait pas eu d’accident et nous serions encore en vie. Tout cela s’est passé à cause de moi. 

Sam me regarde, mais je ne veux pas lui avouer ce que je sais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le regard de reproche et de haine qu’il aura lorsqu’il comprendre que si papa est mort c’est à cause de moi. 

Sammy continue de me regarder et je me souviens de la promesse que m’a fait faire papa. Mais une chose est sure, mon petit frère ne mourra pas à cause de moi. 


End file.
